


Bonding

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Machine Gun Kelly - Freeform, Machine Gun Kelly x reader, Machine Gun Kelly x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Bonding

 

  


 

-When your relationship with Richard took a serious turn, you were nervous to finally meet his daughter Casie. He was a good father and was very overprotective of her, you admired how he never spoke bad about his daughter’s mother despite them not being together

 

-Throughout the first few months of your relationship, Richard wanted to spend as much time with you to really get to know you, despite that he loved you from the first encounter on. He already could imagine starting a family with you too but wanted to make sure that you’d eventually create a bond with Casie first

 

-He was honest to his daughter when telling her about the new girlfriend he had. “ Is she nice?” was the first thing Casie asked as she already began to make a mental picture of you. Richard reassured his daughter that you were the kindest person he had ever met and promised that he would arrange a meeting with you and her

 

-The first encounter happened four months into the relationship, you and Richard were certain of your feelings for one another and were ready to take the next step. You were nervously pacing up and down your living room while your boyfriend was on his way with Casie

 

-“What if she doesn’t like me?”, “What is she starts comparing me to her mother?” were the questions you asked yourself before shaking your head to get a clear mind. You didn’t want your insecurities get the best of you, in that important moment

 

-Minutes later, the door to your apartment opened and Richard stepped inside with Casie in front of him. She gasped and smiled, “You’re so pretty!” she gushed while rushing over to you and wrapping her small arms around you. Your heart fluttered in your chest while you smiled down at the sweet angel “Thank you Caise!” you instantly felt a wave of love ripple through your body

 

-Your boyfriend watched the beautiful moment while shaking his head with a wide smile on his face, silently knowing that his daughter would instantly love you like he did. “Hey, are you hungry?” you asked Casie who nodded her head, her sweet smile making you give her a quick hug “Okay, let me make you something while you tell me all about you okay?” you suggested, earning another sweet smile from her while she took your hand in hers

 

-You led Casie to the kitchen and let her sit at the counter before you began to took all the ingredients to make some spaghetti and meatballs. Richard helped you prepare everything while you and Casie began to talk with each other

 

-She told you all about her favorite TV shows, her friends and favorite music, the two of you were constantly laughing with each other, already knowing that a beautiful bond had been created. Richard tried to chime in a few times but was cut off by his daughter “Daddy! Interrupting is rude!” she lectured him while pointing her index finger at him, making you burst out laughing as you loved her attitude

 

-Your boyfriend held his hands in the air and mumbled a soft, “Damn. Okay then” while feeling his heart swell with pride and joy as he knew that the three of you would be a happy family together

 


End file.
